maybe i could be your sweetest
by abbyli
Summary: A curse hits Mystic Falls and Bonnie is caught up in the wind, transported to a far away land with two irritating vampires for company. damonxbonniexkol
1. prologue

**title: **maybe i could be your sweetest

**summery: **A curse hits Mystic Falls and Bonnie is caught up in the wind, transported to a far away land with two irritating vampires for company.

**pairing: **damonxbonniexkol

**rating: **T

**disclaimer: **I do not own vampire diaries.

**notes: **Trying to keep the Kennett/Bamon love alive...*sniffles*

So this is a co-written story with the amazing MidnightRain6593 and Anne04. Check out their Kennett/Bamon stories, they are absolutely amazing! I have written the first chapter, MidnightRain6593 will write the second and Anne04 will write the third and so and so forth. I am currently in another collab for the show Victorious with the fantastic a novelist and I just wanted to try out a three person collab on TVD. It's an interesting idea and I'm sure these girls are going to be fabulous.

* * *

**.**

**.**

'**i want the love, the money, and the perfect ending  
****you want the same as i. i so stop pretending  
****i want to show you how good we could be together  
****i want to love you through the night  
****we'll be a sweet disaster  
****i don't believe in fairy tales  
****but i believe in you and me  
****take me to wonderland'  
****-'wonderland', natalia kills **

**.**

**.**

She feels the first twinges of magic while she is breaking from her slumber.

At first, it's like a little tune of warmth and beauty. Something from a dream that was oh, so sweet.

And then it plows through her like a knife to the gut.

"What the-?"

Her phone was going crazy, vibrating so violently that it almost fell off of the nightstand. She grabbed it up and answered it, hearing Caroline's panicked voice on the other end.

"Bonnie, something's hitting the town! I don't know what it is but I think it may be Silas-" Caroline's voice is suddenly cut off. It sounds like someone (or _something)_ had snatched the phone away from her but she can still hear the scuffling in the back ground.

"Caroline?! Caroline!"

And then the line goes dead.

"Oh, my god..."

**-;**

It's gone.

Everything is abandoned. It's practically a ghost town.

As she drives, she sees people on the sidewalk, a sparse few compared to the crowd that used to be.

And then right before her very eyes, they disappear.

"Oh, my God!"

Her shriek is louder than she means for it to be and she almost swerves, her hands twisting on the wheel.

She manages to catch her throttling breath, her eyes going down on the gage. To her horror, she realizes that she is about to run out of gas and she's only a freaking block away from the gas station.

So she flies.

Bonnie finds herself running as fast as she can, having abandoned her dying car halfway down the block.

Lightening crackles through the sky. Thunder rumbles under her feet.

The last time she had run this fast was when Matt was drowning in the pool...she never wanted to be that afraid again.

The first door that she hits is the Mystic Falls Grille, tumbling through. It's totally empty except for one chair that is occupied by a raven haired vampire.

"Witch! Where the hell have you been?!"

Damn it, why did he have to be the first one she found?

"I just woke up, jackass. Caroline called me and it sounded like someone grabbed her!"

"I've been looking all over for Blondie, she called me too. Everyone's disappearing right and left."

Bonnie lets out a worried gasp, a shaky hand running through her hair. They were standing in the middle of the deserted Grille, surrounded by empty chairs and flickering lights.

"What the hell is going on? Who else is left? Damon, everyone's gone! I can't get a hold of Caroline or Stefan-"

"Hey, hey, hey, Bonnie! Bonnie, relax," Damon's hands close around her shoulders, giving her a slight shake. Their eyes meet and she gives a small incline of the head.

"Yeah, whatever."

"I don't know where everyone else is," Damon replies. "I have been trying everyone's phones, I even went to Caroline's house. But Stefan disappeared out of his bed this morning. That's when I knew that this wasn't good."

Bonnie lets out a huff of breath. "You're telling me!"

"Isn't there any kind of spell-"

That was the door was broken down, startling the vampire and the witch out of their wits.

"What the hell-?"

"Hello mates!" chirps a suspiciously happy Kol as he trots through the doorway and steps casually over the broken in door. "Are you enjoying this curse that Silas is setting upon this lovely little toilet of a town?"

Damon steps in front of Bonnie, a familiar and very unfamiliar protective stance coming over him. He is dying to knock this kid's head off but alas, he knows that Kol could cream him into the floor.

"Are you telling me that you-?"

Kol shakes his head cheerily. "Nope, I have nothing to do with this. But I do have to say, when I woke up this morning and found my family gone and felt this magic in the air, I knew it was him. And now I have to happily say, 'I told ya so'."

With that, he turns to leave.

"Oh, no you don't!"

Bonnie shoves Damon out of her way, her hand darting out and pulling back in with a fist. Kol comes flying backwards, ripped right off of his feet, and landing on his back with a sickening thud on the bar. A yowl of pain shudders through his body before he's on his haunches, his fangs bared. Bonnie remembers that one other very pleasant time when he had her pinned against those lockers and his fangs were out.

"Do that again," he smirks, his eyes black with blood. "That tickled."

This time it's Bonnie being pushed backwards as Damon takes the hit. The two tussle for a moment before another blast of magic pulls them apart, pinning one against the bar and the other against a landpost.

"Damn it, knock it off!" Bonnie shouts, both arms extended, nearly trembling with the force of power as it pulses through her. She releases Damon first, leaving Kol pressed up to the bar. "Tell us what you know!"

"If you kindly let me up, I'll be happy to tell you everything."

"No, no, no. You just tried to kill me _again_," Bonnie snarls. "Tell us what you know or-"

That's when the lights go out.

And the whole building begins the shake.

"It's too late!" Kol shouts, managing to break Bonnie's weakening connection. His body turns in a graceful leap and he's on top of the witch again. But this time, his body is shielding her, one free arm reaching out and grabbing onto Damon's collar, pulling him down with them.

It's like she has suddenly landed into a very bizarre version of _The Wizard of Oz _and she's stuck in Dorothy's house as it's sucked into the twister. Maybe that's it. Maybe this is just all a horrible, strange, outlandish dream and she'll be waking up any time soon.

She feels Damon coming down beside her, his large arms surrounding her tiny form and pulling her against his chest. Kol's tall form is practically wrapped around the both of them, his body working as a shield.

The magic is so strong.

It doesn't match anything she has ever felt before in her whole life.

And she's frightened.

Oh, how she's terrified.

"What's happening?!" Damon demands through noise, his voice barely heard above the shattering windows.

"It's the curse!" Kol manages to answer. "Just stay down!"

Electricity fills the air, pulling them down.

And they're falling...

They're _falling. _

"Hold on!"

And there's nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

**-;**

It very well could have been a day. A year. Maybe even a century before she opens her eyes again.

Both vampires are still on top of her.

In another situation, she may have liked this.

"Okay, you can get off of me," she manages to push out, due to being unable to breathe. Damn it, how much cologne did these two jerks wear?

Kol's the first one to get up, stretching his long limbs and ruffling up his mussed up hair like he was a bird that had just come from flight.

Damn, the jackass always did remind her of a bird. A majestic hawk maybe, never taking any prisoners, swooping down on his kill and continuing on.

Damon almost doesn't realize that he's still wrapped around her tiny form until he practically throws her from him like he had been burned.

Well, actually, she did burn his arm to get him to loosen up a bit.

"Is it over?" Damon curses quietly, swiping a trembling hand over his angular jaw.

They are still in the Grille so nothing could have changed too much. Well, except for the fact that all the windows are broken.

Kol glances around warily, his dark brown eyes peeling for any sign of movement besides the three of them.

"I don't think so," he replies. With a tentative stride, he walks towards the doorway.

Bonnie follows him, ignoring Damon's huff of annoyance. She hears him fall into step behind her after a moment's pass.

Kol lets out a gasp when he reaches the doorway, nearly startling Bonnie to death.

"Whawhatwhat?!"

"Come see," is his soft reply.

"Bonnie-!" She ignores his protest, calling herself crazy as she follows the vampire that had just tried to kill not moments ago and then saved her life and Damon's life a minute after that.

**-;**

It's like someone turned out the sun.

There's nothing but darkness.

But this land...this land was not their land.

The three of them stand on the edge of the Earth, looking out into the sea of nothingness.

There is a loud slurping noise and they all turn in sync, watching the withered remains of the Grille fade away, disappearing completely.

"I'll be the first to say it," Damon says quietly. "Where the _hell _are we?"

**-;**

* * *

**Uh-oh! **

**So, the development of this is going to be, of course, MidnightRain6593 will write the next chapter and Anne04 will write chapter 3 and so on and so forth. We've got so many twists and turns planned that it will make your head spin but we do hope that you love it. We need some delicious Kennett/Bamon because basically, it's all about Elena right now. And you know what? We need a break! **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the full of holes prologue. Stay tuned for chapter one! And remember, reviews are always appreciated! **


	2. quetsiyah

**MidnightRain6593**

* * *

_**quetsiyah**_

* * *

'if i had another place to go, would you break me?  
is it that you know i have no choice but to rebuild again?  
i'm tied so hard  
i can't remember when i last walked free upon these feet of mine,  
but i'll draw the line  
there will come a time when i am stronger'**  
-'castle down', emilie autumn**

**.  
.**

Nothing. That's all there literally was. Absolutely nothing. Bonnie can clearly see herself and she can clearly see Damon and Kol, but everything else is just nothing but black emptiness.

"Where the hell are we?" Damon asks.

"Good question," she mutters in response.

"Well, this is a fine mess you've put us in," Kol says.

"What?" Bonnie snaps. "I didn't do anything."

"Your little band of nitwits caused this by not ceasing to search for the cure."

Damon rolls his eyes exaggeratedly. "You and your bedtime stories."

"Does this really seem like bedtime story, you idiot?" Kol asks, gesturing to the blank nothingness around them.

"Well, why don't you try some witchy mojo to get us the hell out of here?" Damon asks Bonnie, pointedly ignoring Kol.

She gives him one of her annoyed looks, but she knows that she's their best chance of getting the hell out of here, so she closes her eyes and reaches deep within herself and feels…nothing.

"Anytime now, Glinda," Damon says.

"Something's wrong," she breathes and she feels panic clawing up its way through her body. "I can't—there's no—my magic's gone!"

"Gone?" Damon repeats. "What do you mean gone?"

"What I mean is it's not there!" Bonnie snaps. "And I don't mean that there's a block or something. It's just not there. Like that time Dr. Martin took them from me!"

"Well this just keeps getting better and better," Kol says with a sarcastic smile.

"If you're not going to say something productive, then shut up," Damon replies.

Bonnie ignores them. Arguing isn't going to get them out of here.

_Think, Bonnie, think_, she urges herself.

Okay, so Silas cast some sort of curse and now they're in some dark black abyss of nothing. Oh, and she has no magic. And she's stuck with these two morons. So, all in all, she's screwed.

"Well, that's encouraging," Kol says dryly and Bonnie then realizes that she's spoken aloud. She opens her mouth to say something biting, but a voice speaks from behind them.

"Allow me to explain."

They all spin around and see a woman standing behind them. She's small and slender with her long, dark hair falling down her back in dreadlocks, yet her presence is still commanding and somehow inspires a strange sense of awe and the stony expression her green eyes definitely says that she is not one to be trifled with.

_We have the same eyes_, Bonnie realizes. She feels that striking sense of familiarity and even safety. The kind that she had felt around Grams and even Lucy.

"We're related," she says aloud.

The woman smiles thinly, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. "I am Quetsiyah."

Bonnie can feel the air rushing out of her body as if someone has just knocked the wind out of her. She doesn't know what to say to the woman who has become some sort of grand mythological symbol than and actual figure, but she finds herself asking, "Where are we?"

"I believe you refer to it as 'the Other Side'."

"Wait, if we're on the other side…" Damon says.

"No, you're not dead. At least not yet, anyway," Quetsiyah replies. "When Silas began to attempt to bring the veil down, I had to stop him somehow. Just imagine…every supernatural being able to walk the earth once again and unable to ever be killed again. It'd be disastrous."

Kol hums and crosses his arms in front of his chest, shooting Bonnie and Damon an 'I told you so' look.

"Unfortunately," Quetsiayh continues, "What I did to Silas has taken away most of my powers and that was something not even death could rectify, so, I channeled your power, Bonnie."

"But if you were just channeling it, shouldn't I still have it?" Bonnie asks, confused.

"Yes, you should. Perhaps it was Silas's magic or maybe even that your magic has been tainted with Expression, but it seems that your magic is lost."

"Lost?" Damon cuts in. "What do you mean lost? Aren't you supposed to be some super witch or something? How the hell could you have lost it?"

Quetsiyah gives him a chilling look that actually makes Bonnie take a few steps back. It's more than enough to make Damon actually close his mouth for a change.

"Okay," Bonnie continues, choosing to ignore Damon for now. "What do I have to do to get my magic back?"

"It won't be easy," Quetsiyah warns her.

_It never is_, Bonnie thinks.

"The curse will take you to many different worlds and eventually you will find your magic in one of these worlds."

"That's it? I just have to get tossed from place to place and hope that I eventually find my magic?" Bonnie replies. She wonders if things are just going to keep getting worse and worse.

"It's your only chance of getting home," Quetsiyah replies calmly.

"And what about everyone else? Caroline and the rest of Mystic Falls? What happened to them?"

"They are also here, but don't worry, they will be safe. I will make sure of it."

"Without your magic?" Damon asks skeptically.

Quetsiyah shoots him a stone-cold look as if she's daring him to keep questioning her. He wisely chooses not to.

"Without your power, you are vulnerable, which means you will have to rely on these two if you wish to come out of this alive," the ancient witch says, turning back to Bonnie.

So, once again, I'm screwed. She doesn't say this aloud, though, simply choosing to nod instead. She opens her mouth to say something more, but then Quetsiyah is suddenly gone.

"So, you've been dabbling Expression, hmm?" Kol asks, coming to stand in front of Bonnie. "Bad, idea, little witch."

"It was the easiest way for me to get power," Bonnie replies defensively.

"What good is power if you're too dead to use it?" he replies dryly.

Suddenly Damon is in front of her, getting in Kol's face.

"Look, there's no point in arguing who's right and who's wrong and who did or didn't do what because either way, we're in really bad situations, so let's at least try to be smart about this," Bonnie snaps, pushing Damon away from Kol. The last thing she needs is for them to tear each other to shreds.

"Not exactly Salvatore's strong suit," Kol says, looking disdainfully at the other vampire.

Oy, Bonnie thinks, resisting the urge to facepalm.

"Here's the thing," Bonnie says before Damon can interject with an attempt at a witty response. "You know I don't like you. Hell, I barely tolerate him. Actually, most of the time I can't stand his ass," she points a thumb in Damon's direction, "But, we're kinda stuck with each other." Even as she says it she feels as if she's reading off a death sentence. "We can't get back to our world without my magic and I can't find my magic without your help. So, unfortunately we're going to have to work together."

Easier said than done, she thinks as she sees Kol and Damon glaring at each other.

She opens her mouth to say something more, but she feels the familiar pull of magic and she knows that they're about to be sent to some other unknown world like Quetsiyah had said.

* * *

**Review!  
**


	3. what is and what should never be

**abbyli**

* * *

_**what it is and what should never be**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

'cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
i can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
just put your hand on the glass,  
i'll be tryin' to pull you through  
you just gotta be strong  
cause i don't wanna lose you now  
i'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
the vacancy that sat in my heart  
is a space that now you hold  
show me how to fight for now'  
**-'mirrors', justin timberlake**

.

**.**

"I'll say it this time. Where the hell are we now?"

Bonnie wonders if she rolls her eyes anymore they are going to get stuck.

"Open your damn eyes and look, jackass."

Seriously, if there was ever a time she wanted her magic back, it was now. She could hex these two morons zippers for their mouths.

Everything is a dark haze. She's not exactly sure where they are because really, it's damn hard to see.

"This is what could be."

Quetsiyah's voice causes all three of them to jump violently. Bonnie is the first to whirl around and see the witch, nearly tripping over her own feet. Kol's hands snap out and catch her, gently steadying her on her feet before she pulls away.

"What the hell is going on? Why are we here in this gray mist?" she barks. She has been stuck with these two for less than an hour and if she could, they'd be dead by now. She wants to find her stupid magic and get the hell out of here and go home.

The green eyed woman blinks softly at her. "This is what could be," she repeats.

"A gray mist?" Damon says. "This is what could happen if…what?"

Quetsiyah looks increasingly irritated.

But Kol gets it.

"If we don't work together to find Bonnie's magic," he answers simply. "And this isn't it, she's got a veil covering it."

"Well, light it up then, witch," Damon snaps. "Let's see."

"This is your last warning, Mr. Salvatore," Quetsiyah says, eyes hard. "You are not going to like what you see when I lift this cover. It may be a bit…shocking."

Damon actually has the audacity to roll his eyes in her presence. "Honey, I've seen a lot. Bring it on."

And then he's on his knees, crying out in pain.

Kol stands over him, a victorious smirk on his handsome face. He glimpses Bonnie's glare and that smirk fades away into nothing.

Quetsiyah releases the pain from the downed vampire and lets out a small sigh.

"Luckily, Silas left me the ability to do that."

Damon rises up, running a palm over his forehead. "Yeah...luckily."

Her eyes trail over to the young witch and feels a surge of sympathy for the girl. Bonnie's smart, she'll understand that it's all or nothing for them. They need to find it in themselves to work together or they will be trapped over on this side forever.

"Just…see."

The mist slowly starts to lift as she disappears, leaving the three of them behind.

* * *

Bonnie grabs onto Damon's hand, looking behind her for the witch.

"She's gone."

"Good, she was a bi-"

"Damon, please shut up," Bonnie snaps, looking over at Kol. But he's not paying any attention to either of them. "Kol?" And then she sees the lifting haze. "Oh, my god."

They're home.

Well, what's left of their home.

"Are we back in Mystic Falls?" Damon asks, looking around at the rubble of a town. "What-what happened?"

Bonnie doesn't like how young he sounds.

"This is what she meant," Kol says. "This is what could be."

The three are back in front of the Grille, standing in exactly the same spot that the curse had snapped them up. But the Grille...the Grille isn't the Grille anymore.

It's almost down the foundation, destroyed to nearly nothing. Fire licks at the doorframe, circling up and touching at what looks horribly like blood smears. As Bonnie glances down the street, she can see that most of the buildings of the once cozy little town are in the same condition.

"What the hell-?"

She finds Damon's hand latching onto her wrist and begins pulling her along. She gives a mighty yank and again, nearly falls flat on her ass.

"Back off, Damon!" Bonnie snaps, feeling Kol's hand resting against her back. She flinches and that hand disappears.

"Quetsiyah says that this is what could be," Damon says quickly. "She said that—she said that we would find this shocking. That means—"

"I hate to agree with you," Kol says. "But I think you're right." He lightly taps on Bonnie's arm. "Which would you like to escort?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, since you're magic-less, you are virtually a defenseless human. But your magic is the link to all of this and I am not about to let you out of my sight for fear of what could happen to you."

Bonnie finally does roll her eyes, lightly pushing on Kol's hand. "Please, big boy. I think I can survive for just an hour without you two hovering."

Kol grimaces. "Fine, I know I must be the devil in your eyes. Go with Salvatore over there and just-just stay safe."

Somehow, Bonnie knew that warning wasn't for Damon.

Bonnie finds herself at a loss for words as she allows Damon to take her hand again and pull her away. Her eyes never leave the boy until they turn the corner of the deserted street, disappearing back into the smoke ridden haze.

* * *

Luckily, the walk back to the Salvatore house was only about a mile. Being stuck with Damon any longer would have driven her up the wall.

Okay, what's _remains _of the boarding house.

When Damon sees his home ablaze, a startled and terrified cry leaves his lips before he takes off like a shot.

"Wait-Damon!"

With a groan of frustration, Bonnie follows. She watches ahead as the vampire dives underneath a burning board and into the house. Damn stupid jackass who is about to turn himself into a s'more.

Stupid idiot!

Bonnie manages to jump over the board that had just fallen, feeling the smoke immediately beginning to clog her lungs.

"Damn it! _Damon_!"

She looks wildly around the crumbling sitting room. She can tell that it's not even at it's luster while burning. Something horrible has happened here.

The next thing she hears cuts through her like a white hot knife.

It's Damon's voice.

And it's screaming in agony.

"_No! No, Stefan! No!" _

The witch takes the stairs two at a time, ignoring the searing heat underneath her sneaker clad feet. She flies around the top bridge and dashes down the long hallway to Stefan's room.

What she sees there she knows she'll be dreaming about for years to come.

Damon is practically on his face on the floor, a limp and ashen body in his arms. She doesn't even have to focus on the body to know that it's Stefan.

"Damon, listen to me!"

The smoke is closing in.

"Damon, if we don't leave now, we're not getting out!"

At her words, his head shoots up. Tears have slipped down his cheeks, cleaning away the grime that has settled there. But her words have gotten through.

He can hear her.

Ever so gently, he places Stefan on the bed. He rises back up, turning towards her. The house continues to rattle and shake, smoke filling their lungs. It's a perfect apocalypse and it is time to die.

"All right," Damon breathes, looking her right in the eyes.

And he takes her outstretched hand.

* * *

The winds are so high.

The fires have started to go out but what's left of these many buildings continue to rattle away.

"What the-?"

She feels Damon jumping on her, knocking her to the ground as a tree uproots itself, teetering dangerously in the wind before falling.

Once she shoves him off of her, they see Kol approaching them. His face is streaked with blood and his clothes are tattered but he's in once piece.

Aside from the shell-shocked horror in his eyes.

"Did you-?" Bonnie begins to ask but he shakes his head.

"They're gone. All of them are gone," he says loudly to be heard over the wind.

She knows what he means.

"So that's why the town is deserted," Damon says. He runs a trembling hand through his ashy hair.

They are standing back where they split up, back in front of the rubble of the Grille. The wind continues to ride high, so hard and so full of power. Even if she is without her magic, Bonnie can feel it. She can feel the power that is Silas and the hell on earth that he can destruct.

"Don't you see?!" Kol suddenly barks out. "This is what happens! We lose everything! We lose our families, we lose our lives! The world comes to an end! None of this would have happened without your search for the cure to help that idiotic doppelganger!"

And for once, Damon doesn't have a comeback.

Bonnie wedges her body between the two men, holding up a hand to each side. "So are we together?" she asks, her eyes meeting Kol's. His honeyed brown gaze bores into hers and for a moment, she wonders what he truly is. There are so many hidden secrets behind this vampire, so many layers and if she had the time, she'd love to dive in and peel those layers away.

She breaks his gaze and turns to look at Damon. His icy glare is all she sees for a moment and then he gives a jutted nod.

"Yes."

"Kol?"

With a sullen pout and an angry huff, he nods too. "Fine."

Bonnie then places both of her hands on their chests, pushing them apart so they stand on each side of her. She looks to the gray heavens above and lets out a cry that can be heard in some far away, unknown place.

"All right!" she shouts. "_Quetsiyah_!"

"Do you really have scream like a banshee in my ear?" Damon moans. "Ow!" Bonnie had slapped his shoulder. He doesn't pull away when she grabs his hand, linking their fingers together in a death grip.

She does the same with Kol, holding on tight.

The earth begins to move beneath their feet.

Lightening crashes.

And then...

"Hold on!" Kol shouts.

And then...

The darkness pulls them in.

* * *

**Anne04 is currently finishing up school so she is quite busy. MidnightRain6593 and I will be continuing this on our own and then when she is finished with school, she'll be joining in. **

**Reviews are much appreciated. The next world will be more interesting and the chapters longer! **


	4. the forest

**MidnightRain6593**

* * *

**_the forest_**

* * *

.  
.

'if i don't lean on you, i fall  
every single time i'm wrong,  
every selfish trip i'm on  
if i don't lean on you, i fall  
when i think i'm so messed up  
and when you think you're so messed up,  
gotta keep in mind that we're just us'  
**- 'lean' by jimmy eat world**

.  
.

They hit the ground in a tangle of limbs again.

"We really need to try and stick the landing," Bonnie grumbles as she scrambles to get out of the pile up.

She looks at Damon who looks nonplussed, but she knows that inside he's deeply shaken at what they have previously witnessed.

She looks at her surroundings and sees that they were dropped in the middle of the forest. Other than the many trees and the sound of chirping birds, there aren't any signs of life.

"A forest?" Damon snorts derisively. "That's all we got dropped in? I thought Quetsiyah said we would be taken to dangerous places."

"After the hell we got dropped in last time, you're complaining that this is too tame?!" Bonnie asks incredulously. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Wait. Don't answer that. I already know."

Damon chooses to keep his mouth shut. For once.

"Well, what now?" Kol asks.

"First, we should feed. I don't hear any people remotely close to us, but there's plenty of animals."

"You want to feed on animals?" Kol asks, distaste clear in his expression.

"Look, I'm not too thrilled about having to hunt animals either, but we can't exactly start snacking on Bonnie since she's our ticket out of here," Damon says.

Bonnie scowls.

Kol looks disgruntled, but he turns to Bonnie and says, "Let's go."

She gives him an 'are you kidding me?' look and says, "Nuh-uh. I'm not coming. I like animals and the last thing I need to see is you eating Thumper or Bambi."

"We wouldn't kill Bambi," Damon says. He pauses. "We'd be killing his mother."

Bonnie just gives him a look. Ass.

"Leaving you here alone isn't such a good idea, though. If something happens to you, we're stuck here and Mystic Falls is screwed," Damon continues.

Bonnie keeps giving him the look.

"Fine," Damon says, throwing up his hands, knowing better than to try and argue with her. "We'll stay close and if you get into any trouble, use that ear-splitting voice of yours to let us know."

"Just go," Bonnie snaps.

When they leave, Bonnie sighs and shakes her head before going to sit down on a fallen log.

* * *

Damon's never liked having to feed on animals.

He's done it before because, hey, sometimes it can't be helped. Like now.

That doesn't make it any less gross, though. Animal blood tasted disgusting and the fur that gets stuck in your teeth is even worse.

They eventually come across a small herd of deer in a clearing. They both silently creep up on them. The must have caught their scent, though, because one of them suddenly raises its head before wildly taking off, the other deer following it.

Damon takes off after them. He briefly glances over his shoulder and sees that Kol is not following him.

He grabs one of the deer and quickly sinks his teeth into its neck, trying to ignore the taste. When he finishes, he decides to go find just where the hell Kol has gone.

He shortly finds Kol standing in a clearing, looking both confused and furious at the same time.

"What the hell happened to you?" Damon asks.

"I can't…" His lips press into a thin line, trying to find the words. "My speed is gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"What I mean, Salvatore, is that I went to run to catch one of the damn deer to feed on the damn thing and I found myself running at the pace of a damn human!" Kol snarls.

So now Kol is losing his powers? Between him and Bonnie, this was definitely not good.

First things first, though. Kol still needed to feed.

Without a word, Damon takes off again. He manages to find another and quickly snaps its neck.

When he returns to Kol, he throws it at the older vampire's feet with a, "Here."

Kol looks at him derisively.

"You need to feed," Damon says. "And you currently can't hunt—"

"Not. Another. Word. Salvatore."

Kol grabs up the deer and rips its neck open. When he finishes, he throws it back at Damon's feet and strides away from him.

"We've got another problem," Damon says when they get back to Bonnie.

"Oh God, what now?" Bonnie sighs.

"Kol's losing his powers."

"What?"

"When we went hunting, he didn't have any super speed," Damon informs her.

She blinks at him, not sure what to say. "Uh, okay, well, that's obviously not good…what about you, Damon?"

"Me? I haven't lost anything."

Bonnie looks at Kol who's quietly fuming off to the side.

"I don't know…Quetsiyah never said anything about you guys losing your powers. Maybe it's another side effect of her spell?" She pauses and begins chewing on her thumbnail, getting lost in thought. "Or maybe nature's trying to balance us out? I don't have any powers, so you guys lose some of yours?"

"I haven't lost anything," Damon reminds her.

"Well, I don't know!" Bonnie snaps, throwing her hands up. "All I know is that this is very bad. I already don't have any powers to defend myself with. If Kol loses his, then we're stuck with you defending us and if you do end up losing yours, then we're seriously screwed! Like even more screwed than we already are, which I didn't think was even possible!"

She sees Kol making his way towards Damon and she knows she's going to have a fight on her hands.

"Okay," Bonnie says, sliding between them. "Before anything gets out of hand—"

"Face it, Salvatore. This is all your fault in the first place. Your obsession with the pathetic doppelganger drove you to idiotically look for the cure. And now look what's happened!" Kol snarls. "What you saw, your brother dying. That's on you."

_Oh hell_, Bonnie thinks.

Before Damon thinks about what he's doing, he shoves Bonnie out of the way and punches Kol in the jaw.

Bonnie hits the ground and grunts in pain when she sees a rock has embedded itself in the palm of her hand. She winces when she pulls it out and blood starts pouring out of her hand.

Without answering, Damon turns around and walks away.

Later that night, Bonnie finds herself sitting, curled up into a ball, her back leaning against a falling log. She's freezing and her hand is dully throbbing in pain. She did her best to clean herself, but she still has some dried blood on her.

Damon still hasn't returned and she's not sure if she should go looking for him or not.

She nearly jumps out of her skin when a heavy coat is dropped on her head.

"Starting a fire is too risky since we don't know for sure what's out there," Kol says, sitting down next to her. "And we can't exactly have you freezing to death."

"Thanks," Bonnie says with a small, tense smile as she wraps the coat around her small body.

They fall into an awkward silence.

"I could heal that," he says, nodding towards her hand where the deep gash in her palm was.

She doesn't really want to drink his blood, but she knows it's a bad cut that could probably use some stitches. And, with her luck, it would probably get infected and catch gangrene and lead to amputation or something.

"Uh, yeah. I think that would be a good idea. Just so it doesn't get infected."

He bites into his wrist and holds it out for her.

She feels so incredibly weird and awkward when she takes his wrist into her hands and tentatively brings her mouth to it. She only takes one small sip since she only needs to heal one cut.

She notices that his blood tastes that same as Stefan and Damon's. For some reason she expected it to be different because he's a vampire. It all tastes gross and metallic to her.

When she pulls away from him, she looks at her newly healed hand and is relieved that the dull throbbing is gone.

"Uh, thanks."

He nods, but doesn't respond.

They fall into an awkward silence again.

There's a rustling in the bushes and Kol tenses up, prepared to attack anything that may be malicious. He relaxes when it turns out to be just Damon.

He sits down on Bonnie's other side and hands her a mixture of berries and leaves.

"I don't know when you last ate, but…here. And no, none of it is poisonous," he tells her. "Tomorrow we can go look for water."

She's silent as she looks at him in surprise. With everything that's been happening, she hasn't given any thought to food or anything of that sort at all. It's a pleasant surprise that the thought actually occurred to Damon. She supposes that this is his way of apologizing.

"Look, I'm not going to pretend that any of it is going to taste any good," Damon says in response to her silence. "But you need to it, so…"

"Thank you, Damon," Bonnie says, taking them from him. When he sees that her hand is healed, his eyebrows raise, but he doesn't say anything.

She tentatively puts one of the berries in her mouth and tries her best to keep the disgusted look off her face when the bitterly sour taste hits her. Judging by Kol and Damon's amused expression, she doesn't do a very good job of it.

_Well_, Bonnie thinks. _I suppose if I make it through this I can go audition for Survivor or something._

* * *

She wakes up the next morning with a rock digging into her back. She groans and rolls over, trying to get away from the rock, only to end up with one digging into her side.

Fantastic, Bonnie thinks. I knew there was a reason why I never had a desire to go camping a day in my life.

"Good morning, sunshine," Damon says, looming over her.

"Nothing good 'bout it," she mutters, sitting up and running a messy hand through her curls. Her body is sore and aches all over. When she tries to stretch her sore muscles out, she realizes that she's still wrapped in Kol's jacket.

She slides it off and walks off to where he's standing and holds it out towards him.

"Uh, thanks for this," she says quietly.

He looks at her and then the jacket for a moment before silently taking it from her.

"Come on," Damon says, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. "We need to go look for some sort of water and maybe try to get a better idea of the land."

Bonnie nods and they all begin to walk in silence.

She's too wrapped up in her thoughts of how much her life sucks at the moment to realize that Kol and Damon had stopped, so she smacks right into Damon's back.

She grumbles a bit and rubs her nose that had the misfortune to smash into one of his shoulder blades.

Damon gives her an amused look, but instead of making a comment on it, he gestures towards his right and says, "We can hear the sound of running water this way. It's probably a river or a stream."

She follows Damon and Kol and they shortly come across a river.

She comes to stand in front of it and looks at the water. It appears clear, but she doesn't know if that means it's actually clean. With a sigh, she kneels by the river bank and cups some of the water in her hands. She really hopes that she doesn't catch some sort of disease from this.

She tentatively takes a small sip. The water is cold and crisp and it does feel good about her dry throat.

She thinks about maybe taking a dip in it in a half-assed attempt to clean herself up a bit. She didn't have any soap to wash herself or her clothes, but it would be better than nothing.

Before Bonnie can comprehend what's happening, a set of clawed hands reach out and grab her by the arms and pull her into the river.

The water is freezing and the most she can see of what's grabbed her is claws and scales. Letting out a string of curses in her head, she desperately tries to pry herself out of its grip, but she's no match for it without her powers.

Suddenly, either Kol or Damon is in the water with her, pulling the thing away from her. She automatically kicks her way towards the surface. When she breaks through, a pair of arms grabs her and quickly pulls her out of the lake. When she catches sight of a black leather coat, she knows it's Damon, pulling her onto the shore.

Kol soon bursts out of the river, tightly holding the creature. The thing is about the size of a fourth grader with clawed hands and feet that were also webbed.

Damon rushes forward and grabs it by the head and twists, but its neck doesn't break. Kol pushes Damon's hands away and tips the creature's head forward, causing a water to slosh out from the crater-like depression at the top of it. The creature falls to the ground, writhing and making small whining noises.

"What the hell is that thing?" Bonnie sputters, pulling wet hair out of her eyes.

"A kappa," Kol replies.

"A what?"

Kol gives Damon a look.

"It's a water monster," he clarifies. "They like to drown their prey before they drink their blood and eat their livers to gain more power."

"Oh," Bonnie says, shivering from the cold water. At least the cold's enough to distract her from the bleeding scratches all over her arms.

"Knocking the water from its head renders it powerless."

"Thanks, monster-pedia. Come on, let's go," Damon says, pulling Bonnie up.

Bonnie looks back at the writhing creature. The thing may have tried to kill her, but it looks so sad and pathetic.

Upon seeing her looking at the creature, Kol rolls his eyes and strides over to it. He kicks it back into the river. The creature doesn't resurface for a round two.

"There, happy? Now let's get the hell out of here before something else tries to attack us," Kol snaps.

"I guess this place isn't as harmless as we all thought," Bonnie responds.

Now what?

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
